ragnarokonlinemobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie guide
First of all, I would like to thank Clo for sharing the guide with us. :-) Hi, I'm Clo. Someone might already knew,'' my Engrish is sh*t'' and I posted videos and some info about RO Mobile on Youtube. *Clicky clicky to my channel if you're interested.* This post is about Main quest line or some important sub-quests . To avoid spoilers or the fun that the developers want you to enjoy , I might only post translations and hints (or screenshots) for some quests . BUT if you really can't complete the quest , you may reply under this post and let ppl help you. There will be data-wipe after the autumn test, so enjoy and explorer the game might be a better choice , but nothing wrong with leveling fast & do ET/boss hunting with friends too, do whatever you enjoy doing it. '' So.. Welcome on board my friends..!! △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ The Novice Quests (yay welcome to the world) Quest : Register as Adventurer ♦ Talk to B,塞尼亚 (blue hair female novice) ♦ Talk to 艾琳 (the kafra stand in front of 塞尼亚) ♦ Talk to the female knight NPC (A,宝雅) Reward : Novice knife & egg shell △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ ♦ Talk to 1,伯尼 (the first male NPC on your left) to begin your first test. 1st Test :find 波伊 ♦ The quest list on the right of your screen will give you hint..! ♦ Click it and it will show hints on your mini map. ♦ 波伊 (A poring NPC with rabbit ears) will ask you to use Deadbranch. ♦ Go to a certain spot that shows on your mini map, and use the deadbranch that appear on lower right of your screen. ♦ 3 porings will be summoned, just kill them all. ♦ Use another deadbranch on another spot, kill the big poring that appeared. Reward: Novice cloth ♦ Back to 波伊 (the poring NPC with rabbit ears) ♦ Back to starter NPC 1,伯尼 △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ ♦ Talk to 2,伯顿 (the second male NPC) to begin your second test. 2nd Test : find 拉比丝 ♦ Talk to 班尼 (the blacksmith NPC,shows on map too) ♦ Go to a certain spot that shows on your mini map, and press the button that appear on lower right of your screen (there's a lunatic on the pic). ♦ Kill 3 lunatics that appeared. ♦ Go to another spot that shows on mini map, press the button and kill the huge lunatic. Reward: Novice boots. ♦ Back to 班尼(the blacksmith NPC) ♦ Go to another spot to find 拉比丝 (shows on map) ♦ Give it the ribbon (press lower right button) ♦ back to 班尼 again (the blacksmith NPC) ♦ Back to starter NPC 伯顿(the second male NPC) Reward: some zeny,potions, and new emotion △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Quest that sudden appeared : Learn how to add status points ♦ Talk to 宝雅 (the female knight NPC) again. ♦ Click your character's avatar on the top left side . ♦ Follow the hints. Note: Your novice's stat points still be reset after you change to first job, so don't worry, just put whatever is easy for you to play when you're novice..!! △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ 3rd Test : Make a headgear ♦ Talk to A,宝雅 (the female knight NPC) again ♦ Option 1 : Poring hat Option 2 : Romantic Gent ♦ Collect 2 White herbs (harvest the plants, hints show on map when you click on quest) ♦ Collect 2 Yellow herbs (same as above) ♦ Collect soft fur (quest items, only show on quest list, wont get into your inventory) from Fabres. ♦ You will need another 5 Feathers & 5 Jellopies to make the headgear. ♦ Back to 宝雅 (the female knight NPC) ♦ Talk to Miss Smile (the npc that has chatroom appear on her head, you can see her when you harvest the plants) ♦ Back to 宝雅 (the female knight NPC) △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Final ? ♦ Back to A,宝雅 (the female knight NPC) ♦ She will check if you done all the tests and registered as adventurer. ♦ If you talk to 2,伯顿 (the second male NPC) now, he will tell you to click on the mini map, the "!" marks on the map means there's a quest there. △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Hidden quest : Play dead ''Play dead is very useful , you can still use it even you're not novice anymore..! it's very helpful for some weak classes, so it's highly recommended to learn it for survival You may find the NPC here (south field of Pront,see my screenie for location). ♦ Talk to him and choose the second option ♦ Keep talking until you get the skill...! btw... If you keep play-deading.. your character will actually fall asleep lol... △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Sub quest with free items: Make your wish with 4 leaf clover ♦ Talk to 圣帕垂克 (male high priest) ♦ Kill lunatic until you get the 4 leaf clover.(drop with blue name) ♦ Talk to 圣帕垂克 (male high priest) again ♦ Kill the monster. ♦ Talk to 圣帕垂克 (male high priest) again ♦ Talk to 艾琳 (the kafra) ♦ Talk to 圣帕垂克 (male high priest) again ♦ Keep proceed ♦ Choose circle. ♦ Talk to 圣帕垂克 (male high priest) again ♦ Keep proceed ♦ Choose circle. ♦ Now you will see 4 options : A,带来财富 (Fortune) B,带来荣誉 (Honour) C,带来爱情 (Love) D,带来健康 (Health) A will give you 2000 Zeny , B will give you "The prove of faith"(guild use only, give you buffs ,need guild base to proceed, talk to Valkyrie in ur guild base to use) , C will give you a ticket to FerrisWheel (which located at Goblin Forest), D will give you 10 red potions & 10 blue potions △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Other sub quests of Prontera ''South ''Field are very easy to do, just follow the hints and clicky clicky △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ 【A MUST HAVE skill that you need to get first no matter what】 This adventure skill will let you detect the monsters near you and let you kill the ONLY MONSTERS you choose!! How to use: Hold your auto-attack button for a few sec , then you will see something show up Then you can choose which monsters you want to kill..!! Now you ask.. where to learn it? You can learn it from the Adventurer master ..(with 1 adventure point and 1k zeny) located at north part of Prontera --------------------- Some adventure skill I have.. might update more if I haf more △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ Some bard quests that many people asking for translations : 休郎克 : Buy "发箍图纸" from headgear NPC in Prontera 固特伊：Buy "乐园团帽子图纸"from headgear NPC in Prontera Note: The quests are asking you to bring the Recipe.. Not the headgear.. so you no need to make the headgear .. just buy the recipe and bring them to the bards. △▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼△▲▽▼ 【How to Change Auto Fight Skills and Shortcuts Items】 All credits to Clo (http://forums.2p.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=3779&page=1&extra=#pid37271)